<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunken Escapades by fandomgurl77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383734">Drunken Escapades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77'>fandomgurl77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dumbo(2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Sex, Why Did I Write This?, drunk!Sotheby, handjob, i don't know what i was thinking, sotheby is fired, this just sprang to mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sotheby has had a few too many at a party and is subsequently fired by his boss the next day.</p><p> </p><p>**Sotheby is Fired! AU.**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sotheby &amp; V.A Vandevere, Sotheby/OC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunken Escapades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I’m sorry to say this, Sotheby’, V.A Vandevere said to his personal assistant, ‘But YOU’RE FIRED!!!’</p><p>‘What??’ Sotheby asked, obviously taken back by what he’d just heard, ‘But, sir…why? Why have you decided to fire me?’</p><p>It was then that Vandevere showed him the front page of the morning paper and said, ‘I believe <em>this</em> may have something to do with it.’</p><p> </p><p>Sotheby was shocked when he saw the image of Vandevere’s car crashed through the front of a building with its front mangled beyond recognition with him obviously struggling to stay upright next to it while holding onto the door for support.</p><p>‘Look at you!’ Vandevere said, ‘You were completely wasted after last night’s party, yet <strong>you</strong> decided to sneak out after midnight and <strong>have a night on the town</strong>!!! And <strong>this </strong>is how it ended!!!’</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Oh’, </em>Sotheby thought, <em>‘No wonder I had such a massive headache this morning…’</em></p><p>‘Terrible, isn’t it??’ Vandevere said while pointing to the door of his office, ‘Now GET OUT, you worthless piece of filth!!!’</p><p>‘Ok, ok’, Sotheby said as he headed to the door, ‘I’m leaving. Sheesh!’</p><p>After Sotheby had left, memories from his subconscious of the previous night flooded his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>July 10</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1918</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Time to put this show on the road’<em>, an obviously drunk Sotheby thought upon opening the driver’s door and sitting down, ‘</em>I’m out of here.’</p><p>
  <em>He drove the car reasonably well – for someone who’d had far too much alcohol to be behind the wheel - to the Dreamland gates; what’s more, the guard in the booth let him out without a second thought.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Now for some real fun’, Sotheby thought as he began driving at speed down the road as if it were a racetrack – albeit almost flipping the car a few times as he rounded corners.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yoo-hoo!!’ a woman yelled while waving as he raced past, causing him to nearly make a hole in the floor when he slammed the brake down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What do you want??’ Sotheby slurred upon opening the door.</em>
</p><p><em>‘Good evening, sir’, the woman said as she approached, ‘I’m Chelsea. I can show you a </em>good <em>time if you’re up to it.’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘Ok’, Sotheby said, ‘Hop right in.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Thank you’, Chelsea said upon sitting in the back seat and closing the door, ‘Let’s go then.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Ok’, Sotheby said before they raced off into the night.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Whoa!’ Chelsea said as the car came to a halt somewhere dark and sheltered, ‘I’ve never been down the road so fast before!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Me neither’, Sotheby said, as they both vacated the car before he locked the doors, ‘How about we go behind those bushes over there?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Ok’, Chelsea said.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Indeed, as soon as they were safely out of sight, Chelsea made her move by pinning him against a tree and kissing him passionately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I love you’, she said as she reached down and placed her hand on his kneecap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What’s going on?’ Sotheby asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Ah’, Chelsea replied as her fingers slowly teased their way up his leg, ‘You’ll find out soon enough.’</em>
</p><p><em>‘Ok, I sup…</em>aye--’<em>Sotheby said as her hand finally found its goal.</em></p><p>
  <em>‘Let’s get this thing out in the open, shall we?’ Chelsea asked seductively while batting her eyelids, causing Sotheby to instantly become erect at the sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Of course, dear’, he said in a dazed state as his arousal strained against his trousers, desperate to break free.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Thought you’d say that’, Chelsea said while she unbuttoned and pulled his trousers down before doing the same with his underwear.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Th-that’s it’, Sotheby said as she put her warm hand on the head of his cock and began stroking down to the base, ‘Nice and slow…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You like that, don’t you?’ Chelsea asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Y-yesss…’ Sotheby hissed as Chelsea began moving her hand faster.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was then that Chelsea asked a favour of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Please…’ she panted seductively, ‘Massage my clit…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Wh-what the…’ Sotheby barely managed to say before remembering what and where the clitoris was on a woman’s body, thanks to his previous sexual encounters, ‘Oh…o-ok then.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then put his hand up the front of her dress and felt around until it clamped on to her pussy, causing her eyes to go wide with a mixture of surprise and pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Just a little more…and…’ Sotheby said while sliding one of his fingers down towards the front of her slit until it found a small circular bump, ‘There!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh....’ Chelsea moaned as he stroked, slowly at first before gradually speeding up, ‘Sh-shit…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She returned the favour by pumping her hand a few times, resulting in Sotheby nearly falling forwards if she’d not been there.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘You make an excellent lover’, she said as they found a rhythm together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Dear me…’ Sotheby whined with pleasure, ‘F-fuck!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘I probably k-know the answer to this question’, Chelsea said, ‘But do you know how to…let’s say…milk a snake??’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh boy, do I ever?’ Sotheby said upon realising what she meant.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Well then’, Chelsea said, ‘Why don’t you help me out with your free hand?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Sure’, Sotheby said as he wrapped his unoccupied hand around his cock, ‘Your wish is my command.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Thanks’, Chelsea said as both hands pumped for a few seconds, then stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘B-blimey…’ Sotheby grunted as he rode out the brief high before resuming, ‘It sure f-feels better when t-there’s two…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yes’, Chelsea panted as she was nearing the edge, ‘I’m going to…’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was then she exploded in an orgasmic wave of pleasure, resulting in her hand clenching around Sotheby’s cock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Good heavens!’ he whined while screwing his eyes tightly shut, ‘I…I c-can’t…’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, he exploded by shooting a stream of cum into the bush in front of him, followed by another three within a few seconds of each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘That…’ he panted, ‘That…that was…incredible!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Tell me about it’, Chelsea said as Sotheby withdrew his hand, ‘I’ve never had a man take me over the edge before.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Well’, Sotheby said while cleaning up and getting dressed again’, ‘Now you can say you have.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yes’, Chelsea said as they headed back to the car, ‘Oh, I almost forgot; what’s your name?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘The name’s Sotheby’, Sotheby said as they both took their seats and closed the doors.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Well then, Chelsea’, Sotheby said as he stooped only a few metres from the gates of Dreamland, ‘Goodbye.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Goodbye, Sotheby’, Chelsea said before disappearing into the night, ‘Thanks for everything!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You too!’ Sotheby said as he drove off.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Time to call it a night, I think’<em>, he thought while driving towards the end of the road.</em></p><p>
  <em>However, due to what had just happened a few minutes ago, in addition to the alcohol in his system, he failed to notice that he’d swerved off the road and was headed straight for a large window.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh shi…!’ he said before the car crashed through the storefront.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Yep’, Vandevere said upon putting the paper down on his desk before thinking, <em>‘That’s why you were fired, Sotheby…but I’ll find another.’</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>